Cocoa
by midnightlily453
Summary: Quick fluffy RusFin oneshot, first in a series of various shonen-ai pairings. Involves Tino, Ivan, and a large sled hill. Warning: Fluff-bomb. Review please!


Finland sighed happily as he loaded his sleigh with bags upon bags of presents. It was finally Christmas-his time, his holiday. He was Santa after all, it was his job to spread spirit and cheer in this cold season. Behind him, Russia stumbled a bit under the bags he was carrying, finally placing them next to their cousins on the sleigh. He smiled.  
>"I think that's the last of them, da?"<br>Finland smiled in return. In reality, he had no elves or cutesy woodland creatures, only himself. Which made Christmas Eve a BIG production.  
>"Yes, I think so. Thank you for helping!"<br>He had noticed that Ivan had been acting strangely friendly lately, though nobody was sure why. Ivan had made a great effort to talk to him lately, despite their countries not being particularly friendly in the past. He had taken this to be a good sign, eventually learning to really appreciate the Russian's company. When he had learned the man was planning to spend Christmas alone, he couldn't help but invite him over- even if it was just for packing presents and hot cocoa.  
>"It's no trouble, I wasn't doing anything anyways? Those bags are too heavy for you to move all of them. You are good company anyways."<br>Tino blushed.  
>"T-thanks!" he stuttered. "You are too. Well, since we finished early, would you like to go sledding? There's a good hill nearby that hardly anyone ever goes to."<br>Ivan nodded.  
>"That sounds fun. If you want to start your deliveries though, I will leave. I don't want to hold you up."<br>Tino shook his head.  
>"No, you aren't holding me up. I wanted to spend Christmas Eve with you, that's why I invited you. Wait here, I'll go get the sled." he said, jumping from his spot on the sleigh lightfootedly, scampering off onto the snow filled path.<br>Russia leaned against the sleigh, burrowing his head into his scarf to block out the cold. Whenever he was with Finland, he didn't mind the cold as much- it was as if the air instantly warmed when the man walked in. It melted his cold heart and made him feel a rare happiness. He smiled despite himself, this was the best Christmas he had in years.  
>A few minutes later, Finland returned with the sled as promised, leading him a mile or so through the snow before reaching the top of a rather steep hill.<br>"Sorry it's such a long walk. I thought about putting in ski lifts, but I figured it would ruin the natural beauty of this place. Go ahead, get on."  
>Russia did as he was told, sitting down on the front and grabbing the reins.<br>"Are you sure you can push the sled off? I am heavy."  
>Finland laughed.<br>"Of course, I'm far stronger than I look."  
>This proved to be an understatement as Tino gave the sled such a strong shove he had to jump to make it on. He overshot a bit, faceplanting in the middle of Ivan's back. They both to flew off and rolled through the snow, laughing as the snowflakes coated their blonde hair. They came to a stop at the foot of the hill, on their backs and unable to contain their childish excitement.<br>"Much better than normal sledding, da?"  
>Finland grinned ear to ear.<br>"Much."  
>Russia smiled warmly in return. Not his usual fake smile, but a real one. To be honest, Finland was touched. It was such a rare sight that he had never imagined it happening. His heart skipped a beat. All of a sudden, he found himself reaching out to tough Ivan's round face, almost as if in a trance. Amethyst eyes stared back at him in an unreadable expression, a strange combination of questioning,anticipation, and , Finland closed the gap between them, gently placing his lips on Russia's rough ones, lingering for a moment. He backed away slightly, their warm breath leaving clouds in the cold Finnish winter air, noses almost touching.<br>"You don't have to be alone anymore."  
>A frozen tear slid down Russia's cheek. He wrapped his long arms around Finland in an affectionate hug, holding him tightly.<br>"Thank you."


End file.
